


Something there that wasn’t there before

by GrimMessenger



Category: Beauty and the Beast - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rough Draft, Songfic, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimMessenger/pseuds/GrimMessenger
Summary: Nothing belongs to me





	Something there that wasn’t there before

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me

Harry carefully held the plate of cookies in his hand as he walked. The tardises floor was known for being a bit finicky and he didn’t want to spill it. (Not that he wouldn’t eat it of course.) 

 

Tom gracefully entered the control room. His book firmly planted in front of his face as he walked. 

Harry’s focus wavers when he sees a distracted Tom. “Hey Tom you could really hurt yourself walking like tha-“ he says as he fully breaks focus from his plate of cookies and trips on a spare cord and falls into Tom and the chocolately goodness of the warm cookies is lost in Toms robes. “Oh..Sorry I’ll help you clean that up.”

Tom softly put his book down and, after a moment of hesitation, takes a step back. “No..no it’s quite alright.” A wave of his hand and the cookies are back in their spots on the plate and in Harry’s hand. Tom looks up at the same time as Harry. They stare. It’s a tunnel of intensity in the strangest way. And then Tom breaks his focus and walks, maybe almost runs, to his room. Leaving Harry to wander the tardis halls with his cookies alone. Singing softly to himself as he drags his fingers along the tardis walls.

“There's something sweet, and almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before...”

Tom slams his door closed with a snap of his wrist and bangs a fist into the wall. He couldn’t let him get too close. The last time that happened.... no doubt...it was happening again. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he leaned against the hole he made with his fist in the wall. “He glanced this way, I thought I saw  
And when we touched, he didn't shudder at my hand  
No, it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then he’s never looked at me that way before...”

 

Harry’s wandering took him to Toms room. Outside he stares at the door. Sliding down the alien metaling of the tardis he sat across from it. “New, and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?”

 

Tom slides down his own wall as he lost in thought and stares at his own door. “True, that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see”

A beeping rang across the tardis as she sang. Sang for the boys in her ship that both broken and alone have discovered that maybe, just maybe, they can be broken and alone together. “Well, who'd have thought? Well, bless my soul, Well, who'd have known?.....Well, who indeed? And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?”

 

Tom ran a hand through his hair and picked up his book again. “It's so peculiar, wait and see, we'll wait and see a few days more”

Harry stood up and brushed himself off at the same time. “It's so peculiar, wait and see, we'll wait and see a few days more.”

 

All the creatures of the tardis. All lost in space and singing together. “There may be something there that wasn't there before”


End file.
